Working Her
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "All I Want for Christmas is You." Following Teddy Duncan's advice Emma ups her flirtations with Jessie. Will the older girl give in? Well, duh. Femslash Emma/Jessie. Rated M. WARNING. Includes Teen/Adult girl on girl sex and oral sex front and rear.)


Working Her by patricia51

(Sequel to "All I Want for Christmas is You." Following Teddy Duncan's advice Emma ups her flirtations with Jessie. Will the older girl give in? Well, duh. Femslash Emma/Jessie. Rated M. WARNING. Includes Teen/Adult girl on girl sex and oral sex front and rear.)

"Ohhhhh."

"Knock it off."

"I can't help it! I can't even stand up straight."

"You shouldn't have been looking."

"Warn me next time then."

"Oh sure. Knowing you you'll record the whole thing and post it on YouTube."

"I would not! I'd keep it for myself."

"And do things I do not even want to think about."

"I'm a red-blooded American boy. When I see something like what you just did I react. It's involuntary and so are the thoughts I have."

"Once again. First it wasn't for you. Second, you are my brother Luke. And third, Ewwwwwwwwww!"

"Well whatever. So what now?"

"Now I have her on the ropes," a confident Emma Ross declared. "Tonight will be the final stroke. And no I'm NOT telling you when so you can lurk and watch. And speaking of that stop peeking at my rear end!"

"Spoilsport."

Going to her room Emma stretched out on the bed, put her hands behind her head and thought. And grinned. Oh what she was doing to Jessie Prescott; had been doing since Christmas and the discovery that not only was the older girl attracted to other females but that in fact she reciprocated the crush that Emma had on her. But Teddy Duncan, of whom she had been incredibly jealous for having slept with the object of Emma's desires, had both reassured her that beyond that one night she had no designs on Jessie and that during their passionate encounter Jessie had twice call her "Emma".

"But Emma sweetie YOU are going to have to make the first move. Once you do she'll fall in line. She's crazy about you but she feels that being in a position of trust over you it would be unethical for her to do anything about it. So change her mind."

"How?"

"You'll figure it out."

And she had.

It had started out simple. Skinny jeans that were a size too small and excuses for bending over in front of Jessie. Emma giggled. She had very carefully set up the first time she ever did that, complete to timing the whole thing so she could peek sideways and see Jessie's reaction in the hall mirror. It had been very satisfying. The nanny had stopped in her tracks and her gaze had riveted on Emma's bottom. She had swallowed, hard, before regaining control of herself and carrying on what she had been originally doing.

Short shorts and excuses to stand up on her toes and flex her legs had been next. She couldn't see but the gasps and muffled groans and swallowed comments had been feedback enough her plan was working. There had been crop tops and sports bras to bare her tummy. Those had been fun because she could see the results when the Texas girl stared. And not just at her tummy either. A few good pinches as she heard Jessie approaching and her nipples had poked through her top and commanded the older girl's rapt attention. And more than once she had seen the tips of Jessie's breasts harden so much in response that Emma could THEM sticking out all the way through bra and blouse.

Remembering how Luke had caught her peeking up Jessie's skirt as the Texas girl had climbed the staircase she found a great place to stand while wearing a short skirt herself. With one foot propped up on the lower banister and her legs parted she stared dreamily out into space and was rewarded more than once by a sharp intake of breath as well as long lingering looks.

She had debated skipping panties but decided that was too much. She was trying to seduce the older girl, not hit her over the head and something like that would have been too blatant. Besides she had enough trouble keeping an eye out for Luke who not only had the hots for Jessie as well but had taken to watching her too. Well, she WAS showing off and he WAS a boy so she supposed it was only natural. Still it was a bit creepy at times.

Recently she had stepped up her game. Making it as natural as possible she tried to always sit beside Jessie, particularly when they were both wearing dresses or skirts. That allowed her to press her leg against Jessie's. Just touches at first, little brushes of her knee against the other girl. Then those touches lingered; the contact became longer more general.

Again, at first Jessie seemed unsure how to respond. She would try not flinch and Emma knew why. If the touches coming from Emma were only accidental than acting like they were a big deal would be silly. And since Emma knew that the older girl really was attracted to her sometimes they might be a gift. To Emma's delight as they became longer and more pronounced she found that Jessie, consciously or unconsciously, was pressing back and not moving her leg away. Rather the opposite sometimes. More than once Emma felt Jessie shift towards her. Each time that happened the teen felt a thrill. Jessie was weakening.

Then there were the touches. Brief ones on the arm, on the shoulder, on the hip. Longer ones, ones that stopped just short of caresses. Casually laying her hand on Jessie's leg. Emma giggled. The first time she did that the warmth and smoothness of Jessie's thigh just above her knee had made her nearly swoon and Jessie nearly jump out of her chair. But like the other contacts the longer they went on the more receptive the Texas girl seemed although Emma had been careful not to push things too far. Heaven knows that wasn't easy, she WAS a teen and by now a barely restrained one. The other day she had done the "casual hand on the leg" maneuver and a simultaneous shift by both her and Jessie had resulted in her palm sliding up enough to prove to her touch that the other girl was wearing thigh high stockings. Emma had nearly lost control and gone further. Had they not been out in public...

The only reason she was managing to control herself was because Jessie was touching her back. Not as openly as the blonde teen was doing but more and more the nanny seemed to find reasons, or excuses, to touch her. The hand on the arm that lingered, the brush of the fingertips across her back, a single fingertip applied casually where it made Emma shiver all were convincing hr that Jessie was losing her battle with herself to remain proper. As Emma had been doing to her Jessie was complimenting her more on her appearance. Emma had taken to preening in front of the big hallway mirror and more than once Jessie had helped her adjust her clothing. A LOT of adjustment requiring lots of hands on time.

So she had decided to push it. One afternoon when Zuri was off with friends, Ravi at a school something or other having to do with science or math or something equally uninteresting and, she had thought, Luke gone as well she got ready. A low cut blouse and a short skirt with a matching pair of heels was the outfit she had chosen. When she heard Jessie's door open she had made just enough noise to draw the other girl to her position.

She stood in front of the mirror as though only absent-mindedly twitching her clothes in proper position. When she judged that Jessie was just about ready to talk she changed moods and began to run her hands up and down her sides. Down far enough to tug at the hem of her skirt and back up, beginning to move in circles over her tummy, slowly trailing up until he fingers found her breasts. She covered up a gasp from Jessie by moaning deep in her throat. She cupped her admittedly small breasts and squeezed before her fingers moved to toy with the buttons of her blouse.

The mirror had been placed so someone coming out of Jessie's room could see the front of her body in the silvered glass. What she was hoping was that the nanny would either not realize that Emma could see her as well or would assume that Emma was too far gone in her exploration of her own body to spot the Texas girl. Whichever it was Jessie stood transfixed at the show Emma was putting on.

One by one the buttons came free, exposing the lacey white bra underneath. The teen shrugged slightly, letting her blouse slide off her shoulder. She ran the fingertips of her left hand around the tops of her breasts and then settled on the left one. She rubbed the fine lace around and around, groaning slightly as it rasped against her already hard nipple. Unable to stop now she caught the lace cup and pulled it down, exposing her budding breast. The fingertips closed on the nubbin and began to roll, then tug and finally pinch it. At the same time her other hand slid back down her body and under her skirt.

Emma's head tipped back, partly because she simply couldn't help it and partly to observe her quarry. It looked like her eyes were closed but she peeked out through her lashes. The sight was perfectly. Even as she hooked her panties and pulled them to one side and started touching herself she could see that Jessie's hands were starting to roam as well.

It was nearly funny. In fact had it not been for the explosive atmosphere and the fact that Emma was rapidly bringing herself to the brink she would have laughed. The Texas girl would start touching herself, one hand falling to the front of her jeans and the other to touch her breasts through her blouse. Then she would stop, shiver and pull her hands away only to have them return as though they had minds of their own.

Emma was struggling to keep the slightest bit of control. After all, she was trying to tease and tempt Jessie, not give them both heart attacks. But it felt so good and even more than that Jessie had stopped resisting and had shoved her hand down the front of her jeans. From the speed it was moving Emma figured it would be a race to see who came first.

Maybe she should quit the charade and just head for the other girl right now. Then she realized that first it was too early in the day and there wouldn't be enough time to spend with the object of her affections and second she was about to climax and to heck with any other thoughts. Her eyes closed and although she kept from crying out she shook with the intensity of her orgasm.

When she calmed down enough to look around Jessie was gone. Emma thought about pursuit but decided not. The right time would be soon enough. She headed for her room to clean up and change clothes and that was when she found out Luke had witnessed most if not all of the scene. Mortified though she was she knew there was nothing she could do about it except threaten his life. Besides, it WAS kind of funny that he couldn't walk upright because of his massive erection. Well, that was HIS problem not hers.

As it turned out several days were to pass before there was an opportunity to follow up on her performance as chaos consumed the Ross household. Several days that Emma realized were driving Jessie as crazy as they were her. There was nothing overt but the looks the two girls gave each other, the appraisal of each others bodies, the look in each others' eyes were unmistakable. Emma had broken Jessie's resistance. Now if things would just get back to normal so they could do something about it.

Then suddenly everything was calm again. Well as calm as it got here. Evening came and then night and when Emma headed for her bedroom she could feel Jessie's eyes on her. She paused at the door and met the nanny's gaze. That's all it took. Emma got ready and waited as patiently as she could, which was not very patient at all, for the apartment to quiet completely.

Late the night Emma slipped out of her room, her heart pounding. Was Jessie still awake? It almost didn't matter, Emma could hold back no longer from flinging herself at the older girl. And she knew the Texas girl wanted her, almost as much as she wanted her.

She was in luck. Light spilled from under the door and she could hear movement inside. Carefully she set down the shoes she had carried in one hand so she could sneak across apartment floor. Stepping into them she tested the door. The handle turned.

"This is it," she told herself. Taking a deep breath she opened the door just enough to slip inside and close it behind her. And she marveled at the sight that was waiting for her.

Jessie was indeed up. In fact she was wondering if she would ever be able to go to bed, much less to sleep. The images from the afternoon show Emma had put on would not leave her mind. And she had come to a realization

She had given up. She could no longer resist the attraction she had towards Emma. Nanny or not, age difference be damned, she wanted the teen. Desperately. Hopelessly. No, not hopelessly. It had finally sunk in what Emma was doing. She had been flirting with her. Flirting? Good golly it had been an all out assault. Time to give back. Which is why she was standing in front of her lingerie drawer.

Drawers actually. The Texas girl had a secret. She liked dressing nicely most of the time and comfortably the rest of the time but she a serious fondness for lacey undies and sexy outfits. In fact she sometimes wore lingerie under her regular clothes just for the feel of the nylon and silk against her body.

Teddies and nighties and front clamp bras and panties that hid nothing at all were scattered about. She had already chosen her outfit. A black lace bustier to accentuate her breasts seemed perfect. All that went below her waist were the straps to hook thigh high stocking to. She was already in black heels and was simply trying to decide whether she should go with plain black stockings, fish nets, or seemed ones when she heard the door open and close. She turned and it was the turn of HER heart to pause before it started beating wildly.

It was Emma. Perfect beautiful Emma. And what was on the teen's mind was perfectly clear. After all, one doesn't wear a see through silk yellow nightie held together with a single tie at the throat that concealed nothing at all of the blonde's body, not her teenage breasts, not the pink tips, not the flat tummy and definitely not the fine blonde hair between her legs.

"Emma," Jessie croaked in a voice so husky she didn't even recognize it as her own.

"Jessie," the blonde vision replied that somehow mingled desire, uncertainty and longing in a single word. And with that the fire burning in Emma's eyes leaped across to ignite Jessie and the older girl cast every last reservation to the winds. All that was left was the need to possess the girl in front of her.

Three steps covered the distance between them and Jessie caught Emma up in an unbreakable embrace, her mouth seeking the teen's equally demanding one. There were no dainty pecks, the pair locked immediately into a deep passionate open-mouth kiss that only inflamed them both.

The bed was near but the wall was closer. Jessie's hand gripped the tight bottom that had teased her so, cupping and squeezing its firmness. She lifted Emma and pinned her against that wall. Far from struggling the blonde wrapped her arms around the nanny's neck and her legs around her hips. Her matching heels drummed on Jessie's rear end. As frantically as the nanny thrust against her the teen thrust back with equal abandon. Her head tipped back and her eyes closed as Jessie abandoned her apparent attempt to see if she could thoroughly swab out her tonsils and began to shower kisses all over her face, neck and shoulders.

The flimsy yellow satin really wasn't doing much to get in the way but the Texas girl decided it needed to go. She was kissing the hollow of Emma's throat when she made that decision so all she had to do was nibble down a little and catch that one tie in her teeth. A quick tug and it was undone.

Jessie wanted more. In fact she wanted all of Emma. She staggering slightly as she turned, the teen still locked against her but regained her balance as she headed for the bed. Emma let go at the proper time, to land stretched out on the covers. She wiggled and the nightie disappeared and then wiggled so more to show off her slender tight body, which had already driven the older girl to the point of distraction more than once over the last few weeks. Now it was completely exposed to her eager gaze and her even more eager lips, tongue and fingers.

Shaking with eagerness the nanny straddled the blonde girl under her. She had kicked off her black heels and Emma had already lost the yellow ones that matched her nightie. A frantic struggle ensued as she strove to get out of her bustier. Since it covered nothing below the waist anyway Emma solved the problem by yanking the front down to spill Jessie's breasts out in front of her hungry eyes. Falling forward, now on her hands and knees, she kissed Emma for what seemed like five minutes during which time she could feel her heavier breasts wobbling against the teen's small but perfect ones.

Speaking of that, Jessie decided, she lowered her body to the slender one under her and began to kiss her way down. She paused to engulf each budding breast in turn and to lash the little pink nipples with her tongue tip. She suckled them, ran her tongue over every inch and then Emma all but threw the older girl off her as Jessie scraped her nipples with her teeth, lightly but with deep passion shown by the growls in her throat. Then Emma was quivering as the Texas girl's lips danced across her flat tummy and over the slight swell of the mound. The blonde held her breath, reaching up over her head to grasp the headboard and hold on for dear life in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Jessie settled between the teen's wide-spread legs, her objective right before her. Soft blonde fuzz was laden with droplets of wetness that bespoke Emma's arousal. The older girl flattened her tongue against the inside of the teen's thigh and drug it up until she could flick at the puffy lips and then repeated on the other leg. She could taste Emma already, the teen's nectar flowing. She teased the blonde until she couldn't wait and then engulfed Emma's wetness in her mouth.

Now she was frantic, as frantic as the younger girl was bucked and writhed under her tongue and lips. Jessie sucked Emma's juices clean only to have more flow as her tongue lapped all over and then darted inside the other girl. Her face completely buried in Emma she reached behind the teen, grabbed the tight little ass as pulled her even closer as her tongue drove deep inside the girl.

Emma was already on the edge from Jessie's actions. When the older girl's tongue entered her she exploded. Jessie never stopped. Eventually the nanny's tongue found Emma's clit and lashed it and the teen came once more. Gasping for breath she sagged back against the bed covers only to find that the older girl had barely got started.

"Roll over," Jessie commanded and Emma eagerly complied "Pull your knees up under you."

Emma had no idea what the other girl was doing but at this point Jessie could do anything and everything with her and the teen knew she would love it.

Curled fingers danced over the back of her legs, tracing the curves of her calves and then the back of her thighs. They moved up and Emma sucked her breath in as fingernails glided over the tight little globes of her butt, circling them around and around. She gasped loudly as one single searching finger slipped between her cheeks. It scraped lightly against the dark puckered opening and Emma tensed. The feeling was incredible and the teen could not believe it. Was Jessie going to stick her finger up her ass? The very idea made her nearly orgasm yet again.

Jessie's finger moved and Emma relaxed momentarily as all of the other girl's fingers resumed playing with her butt cheeks and legs. Then she stiffened as the fingers tightened and opened her cleft. The cool air washing over her heated skin and secret opening was quickly replaced by Jessie's warm breath.

"Oh my GOD Jessie!" Emma buried her face in a handy pillow to muffle her scream.

Jessie could barely believe she was doing this. She was trembling as she pressed her face into Emma's cleft. It seemed impossible. But she was doing it and wanted to. From her very first attraction to Emma the teen's tight little ass had called her and she was determined to possess it completely. Her tongue lapped up and down and then darted at the dark opening. And she had to grip Emma's hips as the teen went wild under her.

Emma thrashed in what was her third orgasm of the night. Or was it her fourth? Unbelievable. A gentle push on her butt and she leaned forward, stretching out again. Then Jessie straddled her and stretched out herself, remaining on her knees bracing herself with her hands right beside Emma's breasts, the thumbs actually touching them. Hips began to rock and the teen felt the other girl's juices coating her butt as Jessie ground herself on the blonde's ass.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," Jessie chanted as she drove herself on the teen's taut ass. "Mine, you're all mine." Her labia spread the friction against her exposed clit had it as swollen and throbbing as it had ever been. For one wild moment the nanny imagined it being big enough to push inside the teen. Then fantasies didn't matter any more as the explosion of her orgasm shook her body so much that she collapse on top of the blonde.

Somehow, someway the pair sifted around to settle together, Emma's head pillowed on Jessie's shoulder and the older girl stroking her long blonde hair.

"I love you Jessie," whispered Emma.

"I love YOU Emma," was the reply.

Sleep came but some instinct woke them up before dawn.

"I should get back to my room before anyone else is up," Emma said.

Jessie twisted and looked at the clock. "Yes, but..."

"But?"

"I think we have time for a shower."

"Together?"

"Well Duh!"

Emma giggled. The lights of the city gave a soft illumination to the room through the curtains and outlined the teen's slender white body as she threw back the covers they had pulled over them in the night and ran towards the bathroom.

Jessie drank in the slight of Emma's body before jumping out of bed and following her lover. The bathroom door closed behind her and the slower came on.

Outside on the balcony Luke pulled the blanket he had wrapped himself in tighter. He sighed. It would be awesome to see what his sister and the nanny were doing in the shower but the video he had shot last night and just then would be enough to keep him aroused for years. He staggered to his feet, groaning with his body's stiffness.

Speaking of stiffness...

"Ohhhhh."

(The End)


End file.
